


Lift-Me-Up :)

by merpiplier



Series: Pick Me Up ;) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gavin jumps to conclusions like it's a damn Olympic Sport, M/M, Protective Dad Hank Anderson, Wee bit of angst near the end, connor is a tease, kinda sorta, very brief death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: Gavin wants Connor to move in with him, but he overthinks like it's his job.Connor, as usual, is a problem solver.





	Lift-Me-Up :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I love this too much and after I finished the date scene I just wanted to keep writing. Dunno where that bit of angst came from, I sorry, I promise they'll be happy and sappy forever.

 

“Hi Maple.” Connor greeted the screaming cat with a smile, petting her until her yowling quieted to little soft mews that were the source of her nickname.

 

“Why does she seem to like you so much more than she does me?” Gavin complained, no actual heat behind his words as he shut the door, finishing up depositing his keys in the bowl by the door and hanging up his jacket before he maneuvered around the Android/Cat love fest happening in the hall.

 

“Because I sneak her treats when you're not looking.” Connor answered, humming as he scratched behind her ears, her eyes squinting in contentment.

 

Gavin laughed. “I see how it is, you bribe my cat to make her love you.”

 

Connor shrugged, scooping her up to bring her with him over to the couch beside Gavin. Gavin lifted his arm up, letting Connor settle into the space next to him as the detective scrolled through his movie library. God, Gavin could spend the rest of his life like this.

 

Huh.

 

Gavin glanced over to Connor, then over his head to the half empty coat rack, and the general empty space of his apartment.

 

Was it too soon to ask Connor to move in with him? They'd been actually dating for about five months now. Was that not enough time to ask about it? Gavin chewed on his lip, dropping his eyes to his lap.

 

Would Connor even want to move in with him? Shit, what type of question was that for an android? Would it be offensive to ask Connor to live with him, like would Connor think he'd be asking for nefarious purposes? Gavin mostly just... wanted more time with Connor. They already spent as much time outside of work together as possible, bar from Connor sleeping over every night.

 

Connor had his own place, too, one that he worked hard to get, both in saving enough to afford it and working with the android leader – Markus, he thinks is his name – for androids to actually be allowed to live on their own. It'd be a really shitty thing of Gavin to do to ask him to just throw that away, just for Gavin to be a bit more selfish and a little less lonely at night.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Connor's calm, soft voice knocked Gavin from his thoughts, and he shook his head, smiling and lying through his damn teeth. “Nothing, sorry, just zoned out for a bit.” Gavin ignored Connor's clear disbelief and picked a movie, not paying attention to what he chose.

 

He couldn't ask Connor to uproot everything he'd done like that, he'd just keep it to himself, he could deal.

 

 

Gavin sighed, staring up at the ceiling above his bed. This sucked.

 

How the hell did Gavin deal with all those years alone? He'd spent the last however many hours since Connor left to go back home just fucking pining.

 

Gavin's a fucking gay wreck.

 

He reached over, grabbing his phone and hovering his thumb over Connor's name. God, he wanted to text him. Wanted to call. But he knew Connor was probably in sleep mode. Even so, if he did answer all Gavin would get would probably be a lecture on his sleep habits.

 

Not my damn fault I can't sleep without my damn boyfriend who refuses to sleep over on a work night. Gavin grumbled. It was ridiculous. It wasn't even like Gavin's apartment was that much further from the station. Though that was a lie, Connor lived just a short little walk away. But that doesn't stop Connor from being able to carpool with Gavin! Gavin could even go in early like Connor liked to do!

 

Gavin just... wanted Connor here. He wanted to cuddle with his fucking boyfriend, was there so much fucking wrong with that?

 

Meeps yowled from the living room, and Gavin sighed, getting up to shake her food bowl before settling on the couch. No use in trying to sleep when he had to be awake in another three hours anyway.

 

 

“You look like shit, Reed.”

 

Gavin groaned, dreading the source of the voice from the entry of the break room, slumping in front of the coffee machine where he was just grabbing his third cup in the last two hours. He was too old for this all-nighter shit.

 

Anderson came up behind him, clapping a hand on his shoulder with a grin that had just that edge of malice to it, the same one he'd been giving Gavin since he and Connor started dating.

 

“Connor tells me you seemed troubled yesterday.” Anderson leveled a harsh look to Gavin, and he swallowed. Shit, what the hell would Anderson glean from that to warrant that level of glare?

 

“Yeah.” Gavin mumbled, settling his cup on the counter in defeat. There was no where for him to escape from this conversation, Gavin knew if he ran away Anderson would just track him down again twice as pissed off. Might as well see where this was going.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

Fucking what?

 

Gavin looked up, confused. Had Anderson been body snatched? What Twilight Zone shit was this? Anderson actually cornering Gavin in the break room to get him to talk about... what, his feelings?

 

“The fuck?” Gavin blurted before he could stop himself. “Why the shit do you care?”

 

Welp, Gavin's just gonna go ahead and... dig his own grave. Don't mind him.

 

Seriously, you'd think Gavin would be smart enough to not bristle and snap at who was by all intents and purposes his boyfriend's dad. But no, apparently Gavin had some death wish or something.

 

Anderson's eye twitched and Gavin lamented he never got the chance to give Connor one more good bye kiss.

 

“Because, _asshole_ , for some fucked up reason the kid cares about you. Excuse the fuck outta me for trying to be supportive and help you out.”

 

Oh.

 

Okay, Gavin's still a jackass. What's fucking new.

 

“ _Shit_ , okay, sorry.” Gavin straightened up, huffing out a sigh. “Sorry I'm an asshole.” Wow, Gavin's actually apologizing. Surprise, surprise.

 

That seemed to be Anderson's thought process as well, if the way his eyebrows tried to jump into his hairline was any indication. “Huh. You actually sounded sincerely apologetic there for a second.” Anderson grinned as Gavin bristled again, then turned to leave before Gavin could word vomit anything else to shorten his lifespan. He stopped at the doorway, then sighed. “Look, if you want to talk it out... Whatever, I'm here, though it's just for Connor's benefit.” He turned to face Gavin again, old blue eyes cold and hard as they leveled Gavin with a glare. “We're _not_ buddies. You break his heart I still break _you_.”

 

With that, Anderson was gone, and Gavin sagged against the counter. He huffed out a breath, staring down at the inconsistent patterns in the granite. Gavin almost died.

 

“Gav?”

 

Gavin jolted, turning to find Connor poking his head in, a small smile on his face. “Er, yeah? What's up, Con?”

 

Connor's expression softened and he stepped in. “I saw Hank leave just now, was he giving you a hard time?”

 

Gavin flushed, then shook his head, dropping his eyes to the counter again. “No, he was actually trying to be helpful. I was being a dick.” Gavin wasn't going to mention the fact that Anderson threatened him, Connor didn't really need to know that.

 

Connor hummed, caging Gavin in against the counter. Gavin felt his heart thump in his chest. “Hmm, should I punish you, then? Since you were being bad.”

 

Sweet holy _fuck_. Gavin practically melted into the counter, choking back a gasp as Connor's soft lips brushed against his ear.

 

“U-u-uhm... I-I...” Gavin stuttered, pressing back into Connor with a small sound. Oh it so didn't matter that they were at work right now.

 

Connor chuckled, the sound low and husky in a way that had Gavin's core tightening into a knot. Then, just like that, Connor was pulling back, grabbing Gavin's mug from the counter and finishing the prep Gavin barely started. “Hmm, guess you'll have to find out tonight.” Connor winked, filling the cup with coffee and pushing it into Gavin's shaking hands. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Gavin's lips and then walked out.

 

Fuck. How the shit was he supposed to get back to work now?

 

 

Blue. Blue. Blue. _Yellow._ Blue. Blue. _Yellow._

 

What was Connor thinking about?

 

Gavin stared at the LED, thankful he'd settled against Connor on the proper side to see it. It's been like this since Connor arrived and they settled into a movie.

 

Blue. _Yellow. Yellow._ Blue. Blue.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Oh. Shit. Gavin hadn't meant to ask that out loud. Connor turned to him, tilting his head, LED settling on a steady blue.

 

“No, why?”

 

Liar. Gavin tapped his own temple. “You've been giving a light show since you got here.” Connor's cheeks colored blue for a second and Gavin scooted a bit closer. “Is there something you wanna talk about?”

 

Connor swallowed, then his LED went yellow again for a moment, though Gavin figured that was just him pausing the movie and turning off the TV. Connor turned to fully face Gavin, the android's knee settling over Gavin's hip. “I... had a proposition. Though I'm unsure how you'll feel about it.”

 

Fuck.

 

Proposition?

 

Like... _Propose??_

 

Oh god Gavin was going to die, his heart was going to beat it's way out of his chest and parade down the road. Was Connor actually going to... _propose???_

 

“Y-y-yeah? G-Go on?” Gavin swallowed, trying to get himself under control. There was no way Connor actually would right?

 

Connor slipped off the couch, onto a knee, and Gavin swore his soul just ascended from his body at that very moment. “C-Con, what... what're you-”

 

“I want you to move in with me.”

 

Oh.

 

Why was Gavin disappointed now?

 

“Y-yeah?” Gavin tilted his head, wrinkling his nose a little. “I haven't even been to your place.”

 

Connor shook his head. “No, I mean...” Connor smiled, scooting forward to rest his elbow on the couch cushion beside Gavin, turning his palm toward Gavin to show a projected image of an apartment building. Different than where Connor was now. “I've been looking into bigger places, and somewhere close to work and pet friendly. It's perfect, a great neighborhood, right across from the cafe we went to on our first date.” Connor grinned. “I was hoping you would like to move in with me, there.”

 

Oh.

 

So... Connor wanted to...

 

“You want to rent a place with me?” That was kinda permanent, wasn't it?

 

“I'd also like to see about adopting another cat with you, if you believe Maple would behave.”

 

A-and he wants to adopt?

 

Gavin's heart swelled, so much to the point he was sure it was about to burst. Instead of answering, Gavin tilted Connor's head up and slotted their lips together, trying to convey all he was feeling with that. Connor made a soft little groan into Gavin's mouth, his warm fingers coiling into Gavin's hair to pull them apart.

 

“So...” Connor panted, and Gavin felt a swell of pride for being able to make Connor out of breath. “I take it that's a yes?”

 

Gavin grinned. “Of fucking course it is.” Gavin skimmed his fingers along Connor's jaw. “To be honest... I'd been thinking about asking you to move in here the other night.”

 

Connor clicked his tongue and smirked. “So that's why you were acting so odd.” Connor pressed a chaste kiss to Gavin's jaw. “Are you sure you're okay with my plan? I know you've been here a while, and-”

 

Gavin cut Connor off by smashing their lips together again. That seemed to be a good enough answer for Connor, as the android stood up, scooping Gavin from the couch and carrying him to the bedroom.

 

 

The next morning found Gavin awake before Connor had gotten out of sleep mode. He looked over the android's features; the sluggishly blinking blue light at his temple, the way his lashes fanned over pale cheeks, the subtle blush to his cheeks, small curl to his lips. His hair was messy from Gavin's hands running through it the night before, though the hickeys Gavin tried to leave had already disappeared.

 

Gavin huffed softly, running his hand over Connor's neck and chest, before snaking his arm around behind his back, cuddling back up to Connor with a soft groan. He could definitely get used to waking up every morning like this.

 

If someone would've told Gavin half a year ago that he would've been dating Connor, would've been planning on renting a place together? That he was waking up with their limbs tangled together and loving it?

 

Past Gavin probably would've beaten the shit out of whoever even suggested that.

 

Past Gavin was a dick.

 

Present Gavin was still kind of a dick, but he was _trying._

 

He bit his lip lightly and pressed a kiss to Connor's perfectly sculpted collar bone. He wished he could've straightened out his act a bit earlier, but it only seemed to be when Connor came back a deviant that he started to think differently.

 

Getting his ass handed to him in the evidence room probably helped.

 

Gavin sighed, pressing his face to Connor's neck. Honestly... with how he had acted, Gavin's surprised that Connor even gave him a chance. Sure... Connor made the first move, but... Gavin was an asshole. So why...?

 

“You're overthinking again.” Connor soft voice knocked Gavin out of his head and he let out a breath against Connor's skin.

 

“Am not.” Gavin lied. “Too early to think.”

 

Connor chuckled softly, coiling his fingers through Gavin's hair enough to pull his head back. “I'm a walking lie detector, remember?”

 

Gavin frowned. Unfair. He sighed, flopping over onto his back, already missing Connor's warmth and weight against him. “I... I'm just thinking of how it used to be... between us.”

 

Connor's expression softened and he brushed a hand through Gavin's hair, gentle and soothing. Perfect as always. There were a couple moments of quiet before Connor spoke, and it wasn't what he was expecting Connor to say at all. “Right after I became deviant, I thought I was a monster, that I was one of the worst beings to walk the planet.” He let out a breath, looking up to the ceiling, bringing a hand down to lace their fingers together as Gavin stared at him. “I thought for a while it would've been better for everyone if I was deactivated.”

 

“No.” Gavin couldn't help it, the thought hurt. He squeezed Connor's hand and turned to face the android again, his heart hurting.

 

“Yeah.” Connor let out a breath. “It took a lot of time to realize that I was blind before I was deviant, and while those that I hurt or killed were still my fault, I recognized I wasn't in my right state of mind, I wasn't me.” Connor looked over to Gavin, their eyes meeting and Gavin felt... overwhelmed. “Hank helped me through it, Markus did as well, I started feeling better about what... who I was. I came back to work and... realized a couple things.”

 

Gavin could vividly remember Connor coming up to him on his first day back, apologizing about the incident in the evidence room. Gavin was still pissed off about it, but at the end of the day he had gotten the nerve up to apologize as well. The first step to their relationship. Gavin nodded, understanding what Connor was getting at.

 

People changed. They had both changed.

 

Gavin let out a shuddering breath and tucked his face back into Connor's neck, Connor turning to envelope him, the two so close it was almost like they were trying to merge together.

 

“I love you.”

 

Connor stiffened, and Gavin realized.

 

They'd never said that out loud, have they?

 

Gavin was just pulling back to get a gauge on his reaction when Connor's hand pressed him back, his voice low as he spoke.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

...Fuck.

 

Gavin wanted to hear those words forever.

 

He hadn't realized how much those words meant until he'd heard them in Connor's voice, and he was then regretting not saying them a lot sooner. Though he'd been feeling that since... basically since their first date.

 

Gavin grinned and leaned up to pull Connor into a kiss, reveling in the groan the android made at the contact, hands dropping to his hips and gripping tightly as he gave back as good as he got.

 

 

 


End file.
